


【黑白】观星之夜【20-06-07】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 安度因在继位之后的某段时间内养成了观星的爱好。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 1





	【黑白】观星之夜【20-06-07】

**Author's Note:**

> * 在隔壁沉迷钓鱼打牌赛鸟。  
> * 不要问我为什么他们会知道现代天文学知识，问就是我爱写（理直气壮）  
> * CP：黑白黑，清水无差

“你在看什么？”  
你从背后接近坐在屋顶上的黑龙。小小的黑龙抬头望着天空，尾巴在身后无意识地一甩一甩，只是在你在他身边坐下时往旁边挪了挪位子。  
“看星星啊。”黑龙回答的时候甚至没有看他。你有些莫名的失落和气恼，又有些对自己的孩子气感到好笑：“星星有什么——”  
话说到一半梗在了喉咙里。你把夜晚大部分的时间花在室内，不管是在酒肆听说书人的故事还是在自己的房间里写日记，亦或是和黑龙一起下棋——总而言之就是，你在此前从未好好看过潘达利亚的星空。而今天，在这个晴朗的夜晚——深蓝色夜幕的一角被轻如薄纱的淡淡云彩遮盖，而雄伟壮丽的银色星河就这样闪烁着蜿蜒着喧闹着穿过天际。  
“这真是——我从没看到过这么美丽的星空——”所有的惊叹与赞扬在胸中盘旋却无处抒发，你沉默了半晌只憋出这么一句话。身旁的拉希奥发出低笑；伴随着嘭的一声和一阵烟雾，他变回人形，堂而皇之地牵起你的手将你拉起。“我不知道联盟的王子阁下居然也会有词穷的时候。”  
你的脸上有些发热——不只是因为他善意的嘲讽，还是因为他的体温？“我只是——”  
“嗯，我明白。你的家庭教师应该教教你天文学，那玩意儿有益无害。”黑龙轻松地说着，将你引到更高处的横梁。“毕竟我们的宇宙广渺无垠——光凭肉眼我们甚至无法窥见万分之一的真实。比如星星：我们现在看到的波澜壮阔的银河其实只是所有星体中的一小部分——”  
“是真的吗？”你并不了解这些。当然，要塞的藏书室里有很多关于花鸟鱼虫的书，吉安娜阿姨有时也会从塞拉摩捎书给你；但在此前你并没有详细地阅读过天文学专著。拉希奥告诉你的事情和他这个人一样新奇，就好像是什么奇迹似的——  
“没错。我们现在所看到的星星是所有星星里最亮的——只有这些星星的光芒才能够穿过黑暗的宇宙来到艾泽拉斯，映射在我们的双眼中。这些最亮的星星被叫做一等星——”  
“那其他的星星呢？”  
“它们没有那么明亮，又或者说是他们离我们实在太远，被一等星的光芒所掩盖。比如六等星——这些星星的光芒我们永远都看不见。”  
“……那不会觉得很可惜吗？”你再次抬头望向天空，努力在银河的间隙中描绘星空真正的样子，“那些遥远的星星努力地散发光芒——但是却永远不会被人看见，这样子不是太——”  
年幼的黑龙歪着脑袋思考了片刻。“那也不一定吧？”  
“唔——”  
“取决于你怎么看吧，”他随意地挥了挥手，“也许宇宙的另一端还有其他的星球吧。那些我们看不到的星星没准对那颗星球上的人来说就是最明亮的呢？我们的一等星对他们来说才是六等星——”  
“而且，”他突然地向你靠来，你回过神时看到的是拉希奥那张嬉皮笑脸的大脸凑在你眼前。（你能感受到他的鼻息，这也太近了吧——）“与其考虑这么遥远的事，不如考虑一下当下更重要的事情吧？比如说今天中午下棋下输了，你打算怎么履行自己的赌约呢，王子殿下？”  
“不会是你想的那样就是了！”  
——艾泽拉斯的星空眨了眨眼睛。你们的笑声被夜风吹散，一点点消融在时间里——

“你在看什么？”  
没有人回答。  
暴风城的夜市热闹繁华，灯火通明。你喜欢热闹，真的，那让你感觉不到孤独与阴暗；但是，也正是那明亮的光芒，掩盖了星星的喧嚣。  
——在东部王国永远都见不到潘达利亚那样的星空。你想。

“你在看什么？”  
问话的人是吉恩·格雷迈恩。你回过头，年迈的吉尔尼斯人站在门口好奇地望着你。你耸耸肩，极力压下被发现在“偷懒”的不安。  
“没什么。看看星星而已。”  
得到了你的默许，他走进房间。这里曾经也是你父亲的卧室；虽然现在这里摆放着你的物品、充斥着你的个人气息，但瓦里安在这里生活的痕迹仍然不可磨灭——又或者是你没有刻意去抹除他们。比如墙上蒂芬的画像。比如角落里（现在是空荡荡的了——）的武器架。比如这个由他和她一起装饰起来的阳台。  
阳台上唯一属于你的物品，就是那架黄铜的天文望远镜。  
吉恩用手指轻轻戳了戳望远镜光滑的金属外壳，随后看向你，似乎在等待着什么。你有些尴尬地解释说这是你托工匠区的侏儒打造的，不是什么昂贵的货色只是为了舒缓压力外加消遣时光；而且观星，据法师区的法师们说，也是一种对于魔法和科技的发展都极有意义的活动。“简而言之，就是可以学到知识——比如艾泽拉斯双月的运行，还有六等星和一等星——”  
吉恩听你简单阐述了一些（较为基础的）天文学知识，随后缓缓点了点头。  
“安度因，我明白人人都需要一些爱好，我也不是反对你观星……但是现在情况急迫。燃烧军团就在破碎群岛肆虐，部落方的动向也不甚明晰，可以的话我们还是希望你能将更多的时间花在政事上——”  
你的心沉了下去。“我明白。”你尽力露出一个理解的微笑。直到走廊上再也听不见吉恩的脚步声你才垮下肩膀，把脸埋在手心里，闷闷地叹了口气。

“您在看——哦，我不知道陛下也有观星的喜好！”  
大德鲁伊轻快的声音从背后传来。你吓了一跳，转过身时看见暗夜精灵正好奇地对着你的黄铜望远镜东戳戳西摸摸。你早就该想到的——一时兴起到花园里来观星？这绝对是个糟糕的主意，绝对是这样。  
“啊，没有打扰您的意思，只是我以前也喜欢在晚上看星星罢了。啊对了，泰兰德女士托我来送最新的报告书——”大概是注意到了你的尴尬，她“善解人意”地退开几步，递给你一份捆扎好的文件；冒险者中传言大德鲁伊擅长哪壶不开提哪壶，看来所言不虚。然而，就算你再怎么不想在一天的忙碌之后接着处理似乎永无止境的报告书，这毕竟是身为国王的职责——而很不巧，你就是个国王。你叹了口气打开文书，快速阅览着密密麻麻的文字。  
“……哨兵在灰谷发现了一支部落先遣队？”  
“对。”大德鲁伊耸耸肩，“没几个倒霉蛋。虽然不知道部落在打什么主意，，但我们已经搞定他们了，完全不成问题。不过为了以防万一泰兰德女士还是希望能告知您这件事。”  
一阵寒意沿着脊柱从头窜到脚底。暗夜精灵的主力部队今天中午刚刚沿海岸线出发前往希利苏斯，留守的哨兵在晚上就在灰谷发现了部落。这是否意味着什么？你有了一种极其糟糕的预感——  
“……我知道了。大德鲁伊，请转告泰兰德女士，如果泰达希尔及周边地区需要任何形式的军力支援——”  
“现在还不需要啦，”暗夜精灵随意地耸了耸肩，“要是有需要的话泰兰德女士肯定会自己提出来的——再说了几个部落间谍也不是我们搞定不了的事。”  
你犹豫了片刻，但最终决定相信泰兰德——还有暗夜精灵们的判断。大德鲁伊最后向你行礼，随后化成鸟形态消失在夜空中。你抬头望向稀疏的星空——今天暴风城的天气相对晴朗，本应算是适合观星的——但不知为什么，此时此刻你的胸中没有一点闲情逸致；留下的只有彻骨的寒冷。

“……你在看什么。”  
你飞速低下头，随后才发现尖锐的质问针对的是一个卫兵。那个倒霉蛋被黑龙突如其来的怒火吓得惊慌失措，慌忙否认自己在上班期间公然走神。  
但是他肯定在看什么。事实上是这几天来在王座间站岗的卫兵多多少少都在看些什么，包括你自己也是——毕竟黑龙左脸上的淤青实在狼狈得明显，几乎是在哭着喊着向所有人展示他的回归到底有多么“灾难性”。你想起了那天你的怒火，炽热黑暗的愤怒遮蔽了理性思维，叫嚣着想要穿透你的胸膛——而当你看着拉希奥的脸时，唯一感受到的只有杀死他的欲望——  
——他怎么能——不，他怎么敢——在许下那些誓言之后背叛你、离开你，然后又在你以为自己能一个人挺过去的时候再一次蛮不讲理地出现在你的世界里——  
“……下？陛下？安度因？”  
你回过神来时看到拉希奥正站在你面前。他手里是从奥丹姆前线发回的报告书；高傲的黑龙王子——现在恐怕是黑龙之王了——礼貌地低垂着头，你在王座上看不见他的表情；你们之间相隔了三步的距离。他大概是不想再在脸上挂点彩，而你也无意去缩减这段距离。“什么事，顾问先生？”  
“大德鲁伊和她的冒险者们发挥了最新的报告书，声称他们想到了可以帮助确定觉醒之城尼奥罗萨的位置的方法。”  
你打开那份加密文件。冒险者们的大意是对远古泰坦装置、各种史料以现场的调查显示，尼奥罗萨出现时艾泽拉斯的星象会因为古神的巨大能量而产生一些变化，尤其是觉醒之城正上方的天空；如果能够有办法观测星象的变化那么就有可能找到恩佐斯的藏身之处。  
“很有趣的想法。”你合上文件评价道。你能感觉到拉希奥的眼神停留在你身上；他在偷偷看着你，而你尽力让声音保持中立。“他们说这么做会需要一些额外的仪器还有几个法师？”  
“看起来是这样。”  
“让他们放手去干，仪器我会组织工匠区寄过去。”  
拉希奥点了点头，但是仍然沉默地站在原地，似乎没有离开的打算。你挑起眉毛。“解散，顾问先生。”  
你没有去过多地思考他离开前看向你的那个眼神里包含的到底是什么样的感情。

“你在看什么？”  
拉希奥在你身后这么问道。你没有回头，但你感到你的手在略略颤抖，就像他回到暴风城的那天一样。  
那只手在那天渴求着暴力。而现在你不知道你该思考些什么。  
你努力将注意力放在暴风城上空稀疏的星空上。“这与你无关。”你闷声回答，希望这头见鬼的黑龙能就此打住赶紧离开。  
你没有听到脚步声。拉希奥谨慎地停在你身后三步——又是三步——的位置。你知道他在打量这个不算宽敞的阳台，小心翼翼地试探着你的边界——然后他开口了：  
“我不知道你有一台望远镜。”  
他指的是那台在角落吃灰的黄铜望远镜。自从泰达希尔化为灰烬而联盟和部落的冲突进一步升级，你就没有再碰过那玩意儿——你有更重要的事情必须去做，没有那个时间和精力去正儿八经地观星了。你最多的空闲时间大概就是晚上处理完所有工作之后到正式就寝前的一小时——而拉希奥现在正在毫不知情（又或者他知道也说不定？）地毁掉你的休息时间。  
他走到黄铜望远镜旁边，仔细打量那台蒙满灰尘的仪器。你们现在相隔两步。“……虽然倍数不高，但是应该能清晰地看到星空。质量还算不错。”  
你拒绝回应他的评论。凝固的寂静包围着你们。最后是他叹了口气打破了令人尴尬的沉默：“我没想到这几年过去了你还是喜欢观星。”  
“我不喜欢。”圣光在上，你听起来像是一只被人踩了尾巴的猫。这头见鬼的龙为什么一定要在现在提起这种事？  
“我没有否定你的意思。”拉希奥的声音带上了一丝防卫的意味，“我只是在阐述一个事实。”  
“……你来这里就是为了毁掉我的晚上的吗？”  
“不，安度因——我只是需要和你谈谈。”  
“我不需要——”  
他没有等你说完拒绝的话，向前一步走到你右侧。你们现在相隔一步。“不是工作也不是什么——就是关于星星的话题，可以吗？”  
“我——”  
“你还记得我们第一次在一起观星的时候吗？”拉希奥自顾自地说了下去，“在迷雾酒肆的某天——本来说好要一起下棋，但是到了约定时间我没出现，你跟童福打听了来屋顶找我，发现我在看星星。然后我们就一整晚都呆在屋顶。你问了我关于六等星和一等星的事情——”  
“见鬼的拉希奥，你说够了吗——”  
有什么东西在空气中戛然而止。  
“说够了。”他回答，“现在我想听你说，安度因。”

你很生气。你一直都很生气。  
你因为被自己的友人背叛而生气。在你以为你找到了可以信任、可以托付的朋友的时候，他为了所谓更远大的目标丢下了你，而最可笑的是那个目标最后甚至没有实现——  
你因为过多的责任而生气。那不能怪吉恩、维伦还有你的顾问们，你知道；你也知道这些责任只不过是随着国王身份而来的必要工作。但你还是感到不安，当某些贵族在会议上阴阳怪气地刁难你时，在处理了一天公文好不容易放松下来却又被新的报告书拽回书桌前时——  
你因为泰达希尔的陨落而生气。你明明预料到了，你当时明明感觉到了那个糟糕的预感和彻骨的寒意，但是你没有坚持自己的立场；结果现在高大的世界树消失在了，连同数万无辜的平民一起化为灰烬。虽然大德鲁伊已经说过大部分的暗夜精灵都没有因此责怪联盟，但泰兰德的偏执和仇恨无时无刻不在提醒着你你当时犯下了多么严重的错误——  
你因为艾泽拉斯的战乱而生气。那是你的错吗？严格来说不是。但当你看着这颗星球的住民一次又一次地自相残杀，看着母亲和女儿伏在丈夫和父亲的棺材上哭泣，你还是感到了无法言喻的疲惫和悲哀——  
你很生气。其实你一直都很生气，只是你从不会在其它人面前表现出来。因为你已经不是一个年轻的王子了；你是联盟的至高王。  
你有必须完成的责任，在此之前所有的私人感情都不值一提。  
而现在，在一圈兜兜转转之后，你又神奇地回到了某个最开始的出发点——  
你因为一个曾经的友人而生气。  
不仅仅是因为他背叛了你、丢下了你，更是因为他的出现总是一次又一次二地激起那些不必要的感情。快乐也好，痛苦也罢——而你让这些感情被利用，让自己被感情利用，甚至差点因此被古神蛊惑——  
拉希奥的存在无时无刻不在告诉你，你不是一个完美的国王。  
而你也很有可能，永远不会成为你希望自己能成为的那个完美的人。

拉希奥静静地倾听着。虽然几秒前他才是那个被揪着领子听着别人大喊大叫的那个人，但此时此刻的他却平静得几乎反常。  
你喘着气瞪着他。你们之间相隔零步，脸之间则相距不到十厘米。而片刻之后他伸出手，进一步缩短了你们之间的距离。  
他将你拉入一个坚实的拥抱。他的胸膛紧贴着你的，你的下巴正好靠在他的肩上，你能闻到黑龙身上飘荡的浅浅的熏香。你们之间的距离是负十厘米。  
“我觉得你忘记了一件很重要的事情。”他说，“安度因，你是一个人——你首先是一个人，之后才是至高王还有其他乱七八糟的职位。”  
“人不是完美的，就像星星也不是完美的。人会累，会沮丧，会愤怒，会犯错误——但也正是因此人才成为‘人’，成为一个个不同的个体——”  
“我在乎作为国王的你，安度因。但是相对之下，我更在乎的是那个作为‘人’的安度因——反正不管怎么样，就算有人觉得你是个糟糕的国王，在我看来你也是最亮的那颗一等星就是了。”  
他或许注意到了自己被打湿的肩膀又或者没注意到，但不管怎么样他明智地选择了不去提起。  
星星低垂着眼睛，柔和的银色光芒铺洒在你们的发梢和肩头。夜风絮絮低语着溜过；往事最终从时间的沙漏中落下，在流水中发出一声轻响。

—————— FIN ——————

觉醒之城尼奥罗萨被踏平、联盟和部落正式停火的当晚，暴风城里举行了一场盛大的纪念晚会。人们聚集在一起，为了已经失去的、已经被拯救的和即将到来的，举起手中的酒杯。只有不怎么习惯社交场合的大德鲁伊今天也早早翘掉了晚会，留下死亡领主、屠魔者还有猎人术士他们继续嗨，自己一个人变成鸟形态在空中遛弯透气。  
飞到要塞上空时，暗夜精灵良好的夜视力让她注意到了下方细微的动静。  
黑暗的花园里有两个身影；是至高王和他的顾问，还有一架微微反光的黄铜望远镜。至高王手里拿着一张很大的纸——根据现场来看十有八九是星图，正跟黑龙说着什么；而顾问先生正在捣鼓着那架望远镜，有一搭没一搭地回话。  
看起来是很正常的观星活动，没有安全问题。大德鲁伊在心里满意地点了点头，正要放心离开，眼角余光就看见黑龙乘着国王低头看星图的空档凑上前亲了他的额头一下，而即便是在黑暗中至高王仍然肉眼可见地脸红了——  
于是深紫色的鸟儿调转方向，有些不稳地飞去了贸易区。虽然内心满是“这对别扭小屁孩可算把事情理清修成正果了，不愧老子从潘达利亚一路盯到现在”的感慨，但她还是决定要去贸易区买点眼药水——用来好好滴滴自己差点被闪瞎的眼睛。


End file.
